1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna systems and in particular to configurations of circular antenna arrays.
2. Related Art
Antenna arrays providing high gain during wireless communications are highly desirable for many applications including, but not limited to, multiple-in multiple-out (MIMO) streams and video transmissions. Optimized high gain antenna arrays should also ensure ease of manufacture, thereby enhancing commercial viability.